Consolation
by KicktheCJ
Summary: Alec is left broken hearted, and so is someone else. With the help of Simon, Alec seeks out Magnus' first boyfriend, an 800-year old Warlock whom still hasn't moved on. What will be the outcome of a boy looking for consolation?


_**((A/N: Just me getting rid of writers block))**_

Adam Young was different, brown hair dyed black and always a mess, gelled into spikes, with his bangs left in his eyes; Sprinkle of glitter to decorate. He didn't wear makeup, unlike his friend he was more of a 'I'll look straight, but I'm more a freewheeling Bisexual who hasn't had a relationship since my best friend broke my heart whom I haven't spoken too since I was in my 100's'. It was true. There was a lot of rumours about Adam. He was shy, introverted and was along the long Descendants of the higher class families in the world, though he grew up in Brooklyn he was an Owatonna lad from the age of 150. Now 800 years of age and not aged since he was 21, he was still the most introverted lad going.

Magnus Bane had been his childhood best friend and boyfriend, they had dated after being friends for eighteen years, but Adam was such an introverted little kid he could never stand up to those bullying him, so instead he broke up with Magnus and ran from Brooklyn to Owatonna at the age of 50.

He talked to the younger Warlock every now and then, he attended some of his parties, but he refused to be in another relationship. Now at 800, he was single and lonely.

And it was killing him.

Alec Lightwood had never felt so empty, in his anger and frustration he had tore at Maureen, only just escaping with no fatal wounds but the anger and fear of a broken hearted Shadowhunter. He kicked and kicked at the wall, screaming and shouting, pouring out the pain. His family was worried, but they knew leaving him alone was the best option. At night, Isabelle could hear the screams of her brother, crying out for his lost love. Jace could feel his _Parabatai_'s pain in him, could feel the salty tears as if it were their own. The blood that bled through his wrist, Jace knew it was happening, the pain.

One day, as if it was Magnus himself that had cast a spell on him, he stopped. Just stopped and got up and walked. His family didn't know where he went, but when he came home he was restless, then he turned to his mother and said:

"How far is it from here to Owatonna?" No-one knew what brought that question on but Maryse didn't answer with anything productive. Instead he became wrecked over with maps and God knows what else, and someone should've seen it coming. But he disappeared that night. Just gone. And only he knew of his intentions.

The trip he had taken that day was a very short one. He had gone to see Simon, Clary's ex and her best friend. Simon Lewis, who was dating his sister. They didn't speak very often, they didn't have much to say, but when Alec turned up on the vampire's doorstep, with tears rolling down his face, Simon seemed to know what was happening, probably due to experience.

"I need to know if you know anyone who can help me right now?" Simon had thought, long and hard, biting his lip before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Magnus once told me, that his first boyfriend was the most important thing to him ever, but he was weak, shy, and very much like a lost child. The reason they broke up was because the boy couldn't handle with being called gay and faggot etc, even in the Warlock community there was some names that don't want to be mentioned. The boy upped and left, for Owatonna. He's 800 years old, Magnus' first boyfriend, and still a virgin, not had many dates since him, he's the High Warlock of Owatonna, if anyone can understand you right now, it's him,"

"Why did Magnus tell you this?" Simon looked up, eyes clouded with sadness.

"Because in a few thousand years, it's just going to be me and him left, the Warlock and the Vampire, the only thing left that's remotely humane. How Ironic," He laughed bitterly.

"Thank you for your help Simon and do me a favour,"

"Yes?"

"Don't break Izzy's heart,"

"We all know it'll be the other way around," But Alec had already turned to leave. "It always is,"

The journey was long, winding and boring, tiring and draining, but he needed to see this Warlock, the boy who had been the first to steal his ex's heart, 800 years ago and he still hasn't properly moved on. He needed to know how he coped, because at the moment he couldn't.

The house was much like Magnus', red brick, looking slightly bigger than it was. He reached up and knocked. The American drawl that rang out surprised him. "Coming," The door that swung open to reveal someone who looked slightly different to what he would class a Warlock. His hair was raven black, longish, but not like Magnus', spiking in every direction with his bangs in his chocolate brown eyes. And Glitter chucked on top. His clothes was ripped black skinny jeans with a bright blue top that clung to his skinny frame, a battered leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that made him look so very different to Magnus.

"Adam Young, And do I know you?"

"No, but you know my ex,"

"Magnus has a habit of breaking other people's hearts along with his own, he can't help it, it's an outcome he can't ever prevent, he never thinks of outcomes in fact, he's wreckless, crazy, and…Magnus. Do you know what his name means?" Alec shook his head. "It means Great Destruction," Alec met the dark brown orbs across the room. "Some translations believe it means Great Poison, the Silent Brothers gave him his name, he was brought up by an adoptive family that tried to kill him, life has always been hard for him, but I think the Silent Brother's knew something when they gave him his name, because that's exactly what he is. Unintentionally that is. Poison. Destruction," Alec stared at the floor.

"But you still love him?"

"I have no choice, Magnus is the only happiness my childhood ever brought, an idiot he may be, but he kept me alive when my parents hated me, helped me through depression, defended me at school, but in the end it was too much for me and for him. I ran, I was too much of a burden for him, and now here I am, the High Warlock of Owatonna, did me justice,"

"How did you become like..High Warlock, if you just came from nowhere that is?"

"My surname, Young, it's a very ancient Warlock name, one of the highest and oldest, as old as the name Shadowhunter itself, and you Nephilim know how old that name is,"

"I assume, you too was around when the dead sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly hey?"

"Pretty much," He gave a hollow laugh. "So you're pretty hung up on him hey? What exactly did you do?"

"I made a mistake, a very big mistake, that he couldn't forgive me for, no matter how much he loved me," He looked up, meeting Adam Young's eyes. "I tried to shorten his life, I made a deal with his Ex-Girlfriend, she said that he could grow old with me as I couldn't become immortal,"

"What was her name,"

"Camille Belcourt,"

"The vampire?" He looked very surprised at the name, as if it hit home. Alec nodded. "That is…troubling, I assume she wanted something in exchange,"

"To kill Raphael, the current leader of the Vampire Clan,"

"And when Magnus found out…"

"He kissed me and said he loved me but said it didn't change anything. He said he had taken the book of white to find a way to shorten his life but now…he told me to take my stuff and leave," The black haired lad burst into tears, leaving the taller, lean one to cross the room and hold him in his arms, allowing the teen to cry freely.

"Oh Alec, Magnus is someone who makes so many mistakes he'll regret, and he doesn't even know it, he's just a sparkly warlock who's essentially very hot, but that's all," Alec looked up, his sparkling blue eyes calculating the distance between them. "It's ok really, a broken heart is better than no heart at all, I should know, I've lived with one for 700 years," He nodded slowly, softly, his eyes not leaving those brown eyes of Adam's.

"Thanks," His eyes flickered to his lips, just briefly, getting slightly closer, looking up he saw Adam making no retreat, he too was drawing closer. Another flicker, and then up again, eyes becoming heavier as their lips met halfway, the two boys felt no need to retreat.

It seemed somewhat strange, kissing a boy whom you've only just met. But these things happen, and when they do, it's not something you regret.

When Adam finally pulled back, blushing, he stared at the ground with a shy smile. "That felt…nice," He choked slightly on his words. "Which is weird because I've never felt that since I left Magnus," He stared up Alec, taking in his smiling expression.

"I liked it," They were both suddenly very lost for words, whether it was the sudden shyness or the fact they couldn't put the small, shy kiss into words. "I'd like to try that again," His voice appeared hoarse, strained, choked slightly for a reason he couldn't place. The Warlock looked up, shocked, but stepped closer again, this time, without hesitation, he pulled Alec's lips gently to his own.

This one changed slightly, the shyness was replaced by eagerness, the want for exploration, desperate and full of longing. They barely knew each other, but that didn't matter in their minds, all they wanted was each other, that consolation from broken hearts.

Alec made the first move, seeing as both boys were shy and fairly quiet, it was hard to define who would be more dominant, but it seemed that the 18-year-old-with-a-stamina-rune definition of him was kicking in as his hands went to the hem of Adam's shirt, the boy looked up briefly at the panting 800-year-old, who nodded. Alec felt his own top rise over his head, his pale skin shining in the morning sun as it peaked over the horizon.

Brown eyes met blue and pale lips met dark red, and then…skin on skin.

"Unexpected," Adam breathed, staring at the ceiling. "The word I was looking for," He chewed on his bottom lip, making his boyfriend shiver. "when you turned up on my door in the middle of the night I certainly did not think that would be the outcome," Alec smiled at him.

"The unexpected things are usually the best,"

"In this case, the best of the best,"

"So are we like…dating now or…"

"Certainly, I'm hardly going to let you go now am I?" He wrapped his arms around him. "We really need to get off my couch and clean it…because I'm pretty sure I'm taking the day off to come home with you," Alec felt his eyes light up as he bolted from his sitting position to gather his stuff.

The ride home didn't seem as long and lonely as the ride there. The company of the unusually Mundane Warlock made him feel less lonely, when a question arose in his mouth. "Don't Warlocks usually have a part of them that marks them a Warlock, like Magnus has those Cat eyes?" Adam looked up and nodded.

"I tend to keep a glamour up around me, I don't particularly like my part,"

"ooh, let me see!" Alec looked up like a giddy child as Adam scanned for any Mundanes, standing up he turned and as if a hazy field was melting away around him, he rather slowly seemed to be developing a tail.

It wasn't too long, an average cat's tail that seemed to suit him, ebony with a hint of white at the tip. He gave a childish look of sorrow as he glared at the offending part of him. "There you go," He flicked it slightly, shaking his head.

"It suits you, kinda cute," Alec reached over to poke it, only to have it wrapped around his wrist as the Warlock sat down next to him. Like a little child, he watched the eighteen year old play with it, fascinated. Tickling him, the Warlock let out a giggle at his boyfriend, whom was oblivious to how adorable he looked.

"Almost there,"

"Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend, Adam," Adam suddenly looked very shy and small once more, unlike his previous boyfriend whom had stood tall and been uncannily charming and admittedly helpful. The High Warlock held out a shaking hand.

"P-please t-to meet y-you," The introverted side of him that Alec had never seen came out as his brown eyes seemed to display fear.

"He's the High Warlock of Owatonna," Maryse and Robert exchanged a look. He seemed very different to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. His black hair spiked in a similar manner with a substantial amount of glitter, with his bangs in his soft brown eyes. He appeared very different as he stood small and shy compared to the over looming Magnus Bane. But within him, the elder Shadowhunters could see the part of him that demonstrated who he really was. The High Warlock of Owatonna, and one of the most powerful people in the world without knowing it. "I think I should explain.."

Alec told them everything, missing out the part in the living room, only sticking the kiss in there, but slowly the elder Lightwoods started to realise that Adam was nothing like Magnus. Magnus had been amazing-helpful, kind, loving, but Adam was a whole new level for Alec. He was someone just like him. Downworlder or not.

So they allowed them to date.

Though really, they couldn't have stopped them.

It's really kind of funny, what a little bit of consolation could lead too.


End file.
